moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Quilboar Insurgency
Since the founding of Durotar and the Tauren reclamation of Mulgore, the native Quilboar and invasive Centaur tribes has been the primary domestic opponents of the New Horde. Although the Centaur have been removed from Durotar and few remain on the plains of Mulgore, the Quilboar continue to resist the Horde's settlement in both regions. Bound by a fierce, unbreakable devotion to their fallen Ancient demigod Agamaggan, the Quilboar's war to reclaim their homes from the Horde continues on with small, unorganized and often unsuccessful attacks against Horde caravans, settlements, and lone individuals caught off-guard. Origins Although the conflict with the Orcs and most other members of the Horde came with their arrival on Kalimdor's shores, the Quilboar have had a long, bloody history with the Tauren reaching back since after the end of the War of the Ancients. When Agamaggan fell against the wrath of the Burning Legion, those believed to be his mortal children, the Quilboar, began to suffer from a growing, maddening rage. This rage eventually overtook the entire race and the Quilboar became the territorial and hostile people they are today. Throughout the Tauren's nomadic existence, conflict with the Quilboar proved bothersome. Rarely did Tauren venture south of the Barrens due to the Quilboar's Razorfen home guarding the sole pathway into the Thousand Needles and into Feralas, Tanaris, or beyond. With the arrival of the Orcs to what would become Durotar, the Centaur and Quilboar, although not entirely aligned, both worked against the Tauren and their newfound Orcish and Troll allies. Even after the end of the Third War, the two races worked to push the Horde out of the continent but were steadily and repeatedly pushed back, with the centaur being pushed out of Durotar entirely by the time of the Cataclysm. The Quilboar, however, continued to resist. Unending Conflict Although the reach of their tribes has been diminished and the Death's Head's alliance with the Scourge cost them dearly, the Quilboar continue resisting Horde forces and settlers in central Kalimdor, renewing their conflict with the Horde in earnest when Deathwing ravaged Azeroth. This renewed war has become part of the conflict that began when the Horde began colonizing the Barrens, known collectively as the Quilboar Insurgency. Although lingering tribal resentment still exists between some of the tribes, the Quilboar have been almost entirely consolidated in their desire to see the Orcs and the rest of the Horde removed from the central plains of Kalimdor. The Alliance, particularly a Human negotiator named Gaines, hoped to gain an ally in the Quilboar attempted to open negotiations with the Quilboar in order to facilitate a mutually beneficial relationship. Negotiations soured and Ambassador Gaines was nearly sacrificed, leading to a three-way conflict between the Alliance, the Quilboar, and the Horde within the now geographically distinct Southern Barrens. Despite this initial breakdown, some Quilboar have opted to side with the Alliance against the vicious Horde assaults and some Alliance forces have given minor aid to the Quilboar through air drops, including food, water, armor, and weapons, hoping the Quilboar will use the arms to continue combating the Horde. Category:Wars Category:New Horde Category:Quilboar Category:Tauren